


人类捕猎者

by Mollywilkin



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: 爱拔说他想演一个骷髅13一样的杀手但是大概这样的本子也不会找他演只能在平行时空满足一下(文章又在整体修改中~~~





	1. Chapter 1

用狙击枪的杀手一般都喜欢在高处瞄准目标，再一击致命，相叶雅纪也不例外。只不过这次的委托因为射击角度的问题，没有选在常用的楼顶，而是一间顶楼公寓的主卧里。经过一段时间的观察，他发现这间复式公寓的女主人好像一直不在，虽然会有人定期来打扫，但是晚上从来没有亮过灯。

现在要射杀的目标就在对面大楼低一层正对着的客厅里和他婚外恋的对象卿卿我我。本着不伤及无辜的工作素养，相叶一直在等待一个合适的时机。他拨通了目标出轨对象的电话，趁着女子离开客厅接电话的瞬间，扣动了扳机。男人头被打穿，血溅当场。然而相叶并没有心思留下来欣赏后续，他必须整理设备立刻撤离，以防对方的保镖和警察找到自己。

“咔嚓”楼下传来细微的响动并没有逃过相叶雅纪的耳朵，做杀手多年他培养出了惊人的感官和敏捷的应对能力，拿起自己的设备迅速的躲进了和主卧相连的巨大衣帽间，把狙击枪藏进衣柜，自己躲在门后仔细聆听外面的声音。

不加掩饰的脚步声越来越近，主卧的灯光透过门缝一丝丝的透到衣帽间里。相叶和那位传说中的女主人只有一门之隔。作为一个有丰富狙击经验的杀手，他还是第一次借用别人家就被主人堵在屋里。努力平复心情，想要进一步隐藏自己的气息。本着不伤及无辜的原则，如果对方可以先去洗手间，自己就有足够的时间不发生冲突的撤离。

又是 “咔嚓”的一声，对方好像真的如相叶所愿的去了洗手间并且关上了门。听到淋浴被打开，水落到地上的声音，他的心情渐渐平复下来。

“就是现在！”年轻的杀手慢慢推开了衣帽间的门。

“找到了，小蛋糕~” 一股气体扑来，相叶雅纪还没有看清对方的样子，就倒地不起，昏了过去。


	2. 人类捕猎者 2

出道十几年经过严苛训练的杀手，做梦也没想到自己会栽在催眠瓦斯身上，强烈不想面对现实的心态让相叶雅纪主观的拒绝醒来。仿佛睡了一个世纪那么久，他感觉自己的身体渐渐的恢复了力气，睁开眼睛，看见的是白色的天花板，环顾四周仿佛发现自己置身在一间医院病房里。不同的在于，四肢都被床四角的铁链固定住了，挣脱不开。

“这是什么奇怪的play嘛”

“你终于愿意醒过来了。”你碰巧拿着输液的袋子走进病房。看见他挣扎着想做起来，却被铁链牢牢的固定在床上：“别费劲了，说几句话就会帮你解开的，你不如再躺一会，也就是在我这你还能安心休息一下了。”

你拿起沏好的热茶，坐在床边的椅子上：“骷髅君”你看到他惊诧的反应却不想理会。“是我用麻醉喷雾把你喷晕的。家里被人非法闯入，没有用棒球棍伦你已经很nice了。这次借用我的卧室做掉了一个大人物，想着警察可能会来调查，所以就先把你挪到这里来了。”

“为什么不把我交给警察？”

“骷髅君收钱办事，也许你都不知道雇主是谁。就这样被抓起来关个几十年，帅哥变成老大爷，多可惜。”你喝了一口红茶，悠悠的说：“其实这里就是因为精神问题保外就医犯人的医院，所以床的四角都有固定措施。和你不一样，给他们注射的可不是葡萄糖。”

“你想从我身上得到什么？”

“除了作为杀手骷髅君的专业技术，还有这具受过不少伤的身体，你还有什么呢？”你轻快的解除了他四肢的束缚，假装不小心碰到了他温暖的皮肤，就看到对方耳朵迅速的红了起来。于是在他坐起身的瞬间，你摸上了他的耳朵：“耳朵这么热，是发烧了嘛？”突然拉进的距离，你能感觉到他温暖的血液流过颈动脉，散发着甜甜的香气。

“院长，”突兀的敲门声打破了僵局：“已经准备就绪了”

“走吧，我安排了车送你回东京。你昏睡这三天，刚好可以避过风头。专业杀手自然有隐于闹市的手段，大概不用我操心。别担心，我要是想害你，一开始就不会救你了。”

“谢谢。”

“不用客气，反正这次算你欠我个人情。以后有业务上的需要，还要拜托你。”

“大小姐” 看着年轻的杀手坐的车渐渐远去，和你并肩站在窗前的管家突然出声：“大小姐是想让他帮忙做掉之前调查我们的那个人嘛？”

“那个小虾米，只要找个混混弄成拦路抢劫图财害命就行了。” 你感觉杯子里的红茶渐渐变凉：“他血液里也有那种药，虽然浓度不高。。。浑身的血都抽干了，再提取估计也是不够的。。。”

“人类政府不会阻拦我们的研究吗？”

“我这是正经的科学实验啊。听说青森自杀森林里最近因为气候变化走尸又多了起来，人类政府有不少有求于我们的地方。牺牲一个对他们不满的边缘杀手，换来我们两方更好的合作，何乐而不为。” 你又倒了热茶在精致的骨瓷茶杯里：“相叶雅纪，不仅有用，而且像草莓蛋糕一样，真甜。”

血一般的红茶在手里散发着诱人的香气。


	3. 3

“欢迎光临” 想着蛋糕卖完可以提前关店，准备好明天的材料，就可以去喝一杯的相叶，从柜台后面转过身来一愣，看见穿着日常的你推门走进他小小的甜点店。

“不欢迎我嘛？”

“没有。”你看着夕阳照在他棕色的头发上感觉暖融融的。“可是今天的甜点都卖完了，最后的几块小蛋糕被刚刚下学的ＪＫ们买走了。要喝茶的话倒是可以泡一杯。”

“大概是因为不仅蛋糕好吃，店主也可爱。日常笑的温柔又人畜无害的你大概是JK们喜欢的小哥哥吧。”你随意的在靠窗的位置坐下来，看着他端着两边热茶放到桌上：“但是年轻的女孩也总会被危险的人吸引，不是嘛。”

“危险的人为了追求刺激也会被更大的危险吸引的，特别当对方是他根本调查不出来的未知。”他把open的灯牌翻到背面，随手也锁上了店门：“你来找我被看见不会有问题嘛？”

“没关系，派你去杀人的人也知道我帮了你。单就职业来说，我们没什么矛盾。”你喝了一口乌龙茶，好苦，一定是茶叶放多了：“不过，没有蛋糕吃，你要是愿意做个什么吃的感谢我帮了你，我肯定没意见。”

于是半个小时之后，你在他楼上的房间里喝着大杯啤酒，看着他激情满满的做了麻婆豆腐和一定要勾芡的炒饭。心里发出灵魂的呐喊：为啥炒饭要勾芡！然而，看在他没有放一把盐的份上你还是勉强吃了点不辣的麻婆豆腐。这个年轻的杀手，比你想象中的还有趣一些。

当然度过愉快的时光是要付出代价的，你回到家就抱着马桶吐了半宿，果然人类的食物这个身体消化不了。

“我好像有点喜欢上一位独特的女士了。”送你上车之后相叶雅纪给自己的好朋友发了消息。

“这么多年你终于开窍了？对方是什么样的人？？？”窝在沙发上打游戏的小宅男秒回。

“我今天麻婆豆腐炒糊了，但是她还是一边吃一边说好吃。(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)”

“放过那个姑娘吧(*´Д｀*)”


	4. Chapter 4

那之后将近一个月的时间，相叶雅纪都没等到喜欢他麻婆豆腐的女士再次出现，但是每天他都会为她预留一块蛋糕在冰箱里，有时是草莓奶油，有时是蒙布朗，还有时是巧克力味的。之间有天晚上要出任务，他早关店还留了notes在门上。快天亮的时候回来，发现notes不见了。

“所以果然那天我们还是错过了嘛！”系着围裙的甜点师（杀手）沮丧的趴在柜台上。

“有可能啊。”对面的好朋友头也不抬的继续打游戏。

“Nino，你听我说呀！”

“在听着，你说。” 小宅男干净利落的击败了怪兽通关了游戏。他换了个更舒服的姿势，把头和一侧手臂靠在椅背上。看着好朋友委屈的样子，他露出柴犬一样的笑容：“想见她就去找她啊，如果她还没被你的麻婆豆腐毒害的话。我之前不是给你查了地址，你去门口蹲着总能等到的。”

“那样不就是跟踪狂嘛，万一遇到警察怎么办。。。”委屈的甜点师一抬头，看见门口出现的身影，眼神突然亮了起来，赶忙脱掉了围裙。

“我先回去了。”小宅男揣上游戏机，和走进店里穿的毛茸茸的你擦身而过。

“Interesting”你们相互打量了对方一秒钟，然后点头致意。

甜点师相叶雅纪把提前预留的草莓奶油蛋糕和红茶端过来给坐在沙发上的你，轻快的走过来仿佛还哼着歌。

“上次对不起呢，麻婆豆腐炒糊了。”他有点不安的在沙发上扭啊扭。

“好吃呢～～～”你吃了一口奶油小蛋糕，甜点比炒饭和麻婆豆腐强多了：“没事，我觉得还行。”

“嘴上沾上奶油了。”在你咬了一口草莓后他比着自己嘴左边指给你看。

“嗯？”你于是拿纸巾擦了擦左边。

“是这边啦！”他拿纸巾帮你擦了擦嘴右边：“我是镜像指的。”

出于过度自我保护的条件反射，你立刻就抓住了他在你脸边的手。反应过来，两个人都一愣，然后笑出声来。虽然已经是深秋，窗外的红叶都纷纷飘落，可是他的手却暖融融的，一丝丝的传导到你冷冰冰的手上。你把同样发冷的脸贴到他的手腕上，感受到温暖的血液在他的静脉中流动。对方感觉到你身上的寒冷，却没有想要收回自己的手。

“好暖和呢你的手。”

“我去把空调热风打开？嗯。。。”话还没说完就被你发凉的吻打断了。

与其说是喜欢的感情太强烈，所以不由自主的kiss，不如说是你对大量血液从颈动脉流向大脑，对方脸越来越红的过程感兴趣。大概就像是天气冷的时候抱着热腾腾的猪血（划掉）火锅一样，温暖又诱人，让人不禁想伸出舌头尝一尝。

被亲上的瞬间，相叶雅纪整个人仿佛凝固了，随着草莓奶油的味道穿过来，他突然恢复了意识，开始努力回应对方灵巧的挑逗。大概是过于专注，他感觉自己的肺里的空气越来越少。

“Breathing～”对方轻笑：“要么你就是第一个因为kiss而窒息的人了。到时候心脏复苏的人工呼吸还得是我来。”

“我。我。我先去躺便利店。家里没有吃的了，我去给你买饭团。。。”说着相叶就想起身去拿外衣，但是又一次被你扣住了手腕。

“不吃饭团。吃你。”

“可是。。。没有。。。”他低着头不敢看你。

“诶？？？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”你用右手捧着他的脸，左手揉了揉他柔顺的头发：“这是谁家的杀手小哥这么可爱。”感觉血从手边的动脉流过，看着他的脸又红的像个小番茄，你靠近他的耳边用气声说：

“没关系，我有。”


	5. Chapter 5

“内......一般的男孩子家里会没有套套嘛...”你冰凉的嘴唇在他心形喉结左右游动，时不时地吸上一口。诱人的香气不由自主的涌入鼻腔，甜美的血液尽在咫尺，只要你一口咬下去，就可以美美的饱餐一顿，同时也是年轻杀手生命的终结。你喜欢他脸红的样子，所以故意问些为难的问题。手上也没闲着，一只手随意的解开了对方西裤扣子，拉下拉链，另一只有点凉的手从后腰顺着脊柱摸了进去。手指在腰窝的小坑上打着圈。

“那个....嗯.....杀手不能有弱点.....”被你挑逗的有点喘不上气来的相叶雅纪强行镇定：“这些年大概接触最多的女性是受伤住院的医护人员吧。” 你的体温实在是比一般人低得多，他下意识地把你圈到怀里，从后面披上毛毯，把两个人裹在一起。

“所以...果然是喜欢医生小姐姐的嘛？”感觉被他环住了腰，跪坐在沙发上的你顺势抬高了上身，让他的胳膊垫在自己臀下，轻轻的咬住了一边的耳垂，故意让轻微的吮吸声和沉重的呼吸交织在一起。

今天你来都内开会，脱掉毛茸茸的大衣，里面穿的也是在医院会穿的正装。没有穿白大褂难道是个失误嘛？ 但是很快，他老实的身体反应就打消了你的疑虑。除了心脏跳的飞快，下身的Jr也一片欣欣向荣的景象。

你稍稍拉开了距离，用手随意地把额前的刘海向后捋了捋，对上那双仿佛眼白出走有点湿漉漉的黑眼睛。拿起套套，咬住包装的一角，慢慢撕开。一边嘴角上扬，露出致命的微笑：

“我要你。”

已经活了快三十年的相叶雅纪自诩见过很多美人。小的时候有美丽温柔的妈妈，虽然平时家教很严，但是会纵容他各种的奇思妙想。长大一些，杀手的训练很苦很危险，受伤很痛，但是每次都有善良的医生姐姐精心照顾。杀手出道后，目标大佬身边的女性，虽然自己没有太注意过，也无一不是美丽的女人。然而眼前的这位，不屑于追随时尚潮流，美丽而又未知，迷人却又危险。昏暗灯光下血色的瞳孔，好像暗夜里大片绽放的鸢尾花...

再回过神来，两个人的身体已经疯狂地绞缠在一起，仿佛像要争夺主动权一样，一方稍稍有些疲惫，另一方就会接着运动起来。暴风雨一样的吻和轻咬，交相洒在两人身上。战场从沙发到浴室再到床上，激情四射，至死方休....

不知道过了多久，相叶感觉自己怀里突然空了，朦朦胧胧地醒过来，看见晨光里的你已经穿戴整齐，又恢复了白日里严谨有距离感的样子。

“我先去上班了，乖，你再睡一会。”说着你揉了揉他睡的有些乱糟糟的头发，用一个不那么冰冷的吻阻止了他起床送你。

在二楼看着你坐上出租并且和你挥手告别的相叶雅纪回到卧室，神清气爽地想着洗漱一下可以提早准备开店的他走进洗手间。他的嘴角不住的上扬，镜子里满身的印记足以见证两个人昨天度过的愉快时光。

然而当看到一个似曾相识的咬痕，心脏骤停的感觉让他的笑容凝固在了脸上。。。


	6. Chapter 6

“天国 莉莉丝。这个怎么看都像是回国子女的名字吧。”nino把黑进各种系统里得到的资料递给相叶雅纪：“她在美国大学的本科还有心理学博士学位的却是真的，而且同时在校医学院还拿到了神经学的医学博士学位。毕业之后做了3年的住院医，2年前才来日本工作的。”

“这么算来至少15年前她就在美国读大学了。”

“是的，而且从海关看的话，她出生在美国，之前并没有入境日本的记录。至少以这个身份没有。再之前很多资料并没有录入网络系统，所以在哪里上的小学初中高中都不知道。”nino吃了一口作为报酬的名店汉堡肉，看着自己竹马脖子上可疑的斑斑点点：“怎么突然想要调查人家的资料了，这次睡出真情了？对着一天电脑，我这个腰啊。”

“我一会帮你按按。”被自己竹马盯着的相叶不自然的拉了拉领子：“这个新的任务，我不想接了。对方是经营走私的黑帮大佬，身边护卫太多，而且不近女色。他的组织铁桶一样，就算他不在了，日常运作怕也不会有什么影响。”

“我也不懂上面为什么要杀他，大概是得罪人了？”nino拿起了手边的珍珠奶茶晃了晃：“而且他家最近洗白不少，奶茶店的奶茶还挺好喝的。你不想去就让他们安排别人，现在唯一能找到的一个下手机会就是一个月之后他包下箱根豪华温泉旅馆要和几拨人谈生意。”

“所以可以化妆成谁的随从？”

“都是黑道上的，恐怕不容易。而且无论得手还是失手，想全身而退会更难。” nino拿出了旅馆地形图：“唯一可能的是跳进这条引温泉水的人工河里，然后在有人接应的地方上岸。但是万一受伤了体力不支的话就很难游到旅馆外面的接应地点，如果中途被拦截就是插翅难飞。”

“就没有能在他日常去的地方阻击他的方法嘛？”

“他平时轻易不出门，出门的护卫非常严密，各个配枪。基本是不可能射杀他的。一旦打草惊蛇，以后就再也不会有机会了。”Nino吃完了最后一块汉堡肉：“不过，既然是在温泉旅馆，提前去打工装成工作人员总是可以的，而且出入各处也不会引起怀疑，可以提前踩点。”

一个月的时间说长也不长，来温泉旅馆的第三天相叶雅纪就掌握了日常的工作，而且画出了旅馆更加详细的布局地图。工作之余，热爱泡澡的他还可以免费享受上等的温泉，想想要是这样过一辈子也不错。当初应聘的时候就和老板娘说好自己是高峰期来做短工，旅馆原有的员工们对他也都很和善，特别对他积极工作任劳任怨的态度赞不绝口。

终于等到了目标人物入住旅馆别院的那天，相叶雅纪不仅见到了预料中的几位别的帮派的家主，还见到了一个资料上完全没有，出乎预料的人。

“莉莉丝大人，旧疏问候，一切安好？”

“多谢藤田先生关心，这次能收到邀请，荣幸之至。见到几位家主在此更是颇为惊喜，看来今天必将收获颇丰。”

“这位莉莉丝大人是什么背景，看她年纪轻轻又是女子，为什么几位大佬都对她极为尊敬。”端着精致料理的相叶从厨房出来就听到了几个随从在廊下低语。

“你还是太年轻，”另一位年长一些的开口：“家主明确说过绝对不要以貌取人。这位大人不仅是我们的大客户，而且非常可怕到了不是人的程度。。。你最好离她住的地方都远远的，不然看你不顺眼有可能直接做掉你。”说的同时他也比了一个被砍头的手势。

“莉莉丝大人，今天做的怀石料理极为出色，请你一定要尝尝。” 

“看起来就十分精致的样子，香气也很诱人。”一个熟悉的声音从近在咫尺的地方传来，正在布菜的相叶雅纪有点惊讶的抬起头，对上你的眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

相叶雅纪觉得自己的肋骨好像断了几根，后背火辣辣地疼。浑身上下有不知道多少道伤口，有子弹飞过的擦伤，爆炸时被波及的烫伤，还有一些也许是潜泳时砂石划出的伤口。在温度高又富含盐类的水里，心脏跳动越来越快，他感觉到血液不断地从身体流出，摆动四肢游动变得越发费力，随着肺里的空气越来越少，神智也变得渐渐模糊。

“刚刚把目标一枪爆头，估计是他是必死无疑了。”他暗自这样想着。保镖们来的太快了，而且不知道谁在别院楼里埋了炸药，在自己按计划跳进河里的同时，埋好的炸药爆炸把自己直接弹飞了出去，整间房子也顿时淹没在火海里。埋炸药的究竟是自己人，还是想把自己也一起做掉的人？ 

这么重的伤怕是游不出去了。当初要是不接这个任务是不是就好了？如果自己就这样死了，店nino会处理好的吧。毕竟也没有家人，也算是没有牵挂？只是一直以来调查的事情恐怕也不会有结果了。。。那么多的谜团只是才开了个头。。。还有。。。她。。。也不会再见了嘛。。。

“哗啦”一只冰凉的手抓住了相叶逐渐下沉的手臂，不费吹灰之力的把他拉了起来。

“大晚上偷偷游过来，是为了围观我泡温泉嘛？”

相叶觉得也许自己已经跪了，要么想的人也不会出现在面前。直到你把他拖到岸上，拿巨大的毛巾裹起来，臀部好像还挨了几巴掌，他的神智才渐渐清晰了起来。

“清醒了？”失去意识之前出现在脑海的人正低着头关切的看着他，冰凉的双手一只轻轻拍打他的脸，另一只在轻按在脖颈似乎是在计算心跳。

“右侧肋骨三根骨折”你一边用不知哪里来的剪刀剪开了他的衣服一边确认伤势：“身上伤口三十五条，最长的15厘米左右，基本上是擦伤还有炸弹爆炸时候的烧伤，不严重，但是泡了温泉水需要及时处理。” 感觉到自己的裤子和胖次也被对方轻易扒掉，年轻的杀手不由得感觉两颊发烫。

“这么快就开始发热了？果然还是要用抗生素。”你摸了摸他的脸，从随身的药箱里拿出药片倒了水给他灌了下去：“给你什么就吃什么，不怕我把你毒死嘛？”

或许是由于失血导致的体力不知，此时的杀手完全没有了平时的敏捷，甚至连动动手指都感觉十分艰难。

“莉莉丝小姐！”一阵急促的敲门声打断了这短暂的平静：“藤田先生刚刚被杀手射杀了，一枪毙命。他住的别院也发生了爆炸，警察已经在来的路上了。”

“佐藤桑，按照原计划行事。”听到这话，你拿起早早准备好的软鞭，和即使在昏暗的灯光下，也能看出脸红的像个番茄的年轻杀手耳语：“要请你好好配合一下了，警察要是进来仔细调查的话，我也保不住你。”

屋里传来年轻男人的呻吟声和鞭子“啪啪啪”抽在肉体上的声音交织在一起，把两个前来询问的年轻刑警吓得不轻。特别是当你一身血腥气的打开门，拿着疑似还在滴血的皮鞭出现在昏暗的灯光下，两个才入职不久，还没怎么受过伤的刑警仿佛见到人间地狱一般差点吓得跪下。

“有事吗？”你把蹭上了血的手指含进嘴里，真甜。

“打打打打打扰莉莉丝小姐了，我们就就就来确认一下您您您的安全。”

“你们知道我是谁啊“两个年轻人吓得不住的点头

"刚刚好像听到了一声巨响，是发生了什么事情吗？”

“旅馆别院着火了，消防队还在救火，我们来确认一下您的安全。。。您这是？”

“嘛，今天看见旅馆里有个服务员小哥长得挺可爱的，就约他来一起玩儿。”你拿鞭子挑起一个小警官的下巴：“我看你也还行，要不要一起啊？”

“不不不不，您玩得开心！我们告告告退。”

看着他们一溜烟的消失在走廊尽头，你翻了个白眼：“这年头的年轻人也太没有挑战精神了。”

"佐藤桑，把屋里的打包起来，我们走吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

“有功夫来我这闹事”你渐渐收紧扼住对方喉咙的手指，看着那张平时有点苍白的脸因为缺氧渐渐涨红。

“不如当初就劝他别接这种非死即伤的任务。”看见nino有点支持不住，你松开了手。

“咳咳咳。。。”重新得到氧气的人软绵绵的四肢着地不由得咳嗽不止。就算是杀手组织里的文职，这孩子体质也太差了。

“他在我这不会有事的，不过是一些皮外伤，有点感染还断了几根肋骨。倒是你，应该多锻炼锻炼，内脏脂肪太高了。”你蹲下来，微笑着用冰冷的手捏了捏他脸上的肉肉：“还有，你如果再黑医院的系统的话，我就拿这么粗的温度计测他的直。肠。体。温。一天三次哦。他要是问为啥，我就说是他的好朋友nino要求的。”

“你是变态吗！”趴在地上的人想要挣扎着站起来：“他受那么重的伤还用鞭子抽他！现在还要爆他的菊花！”

“要么你替他被爆菊，满足我变态的趣味，要么就乖乖闭嘴。再多说一句话，你就会被埋在我家后院的樱花树下了。”你拿起装饰用的带鞘匕首在他胸前比划着：“从这里下刀，我可以保证在你心脏停止跳动之前把你身体里的血液pump出来。不过血脂太高的血液，我不太喜欢。你这个身体，去献血，指标都合格不了。”

相叶雅纪在昏迷了一天一夜后醒了过来，浑身疼的像是被碾过一样。他睁开眼睛，看见自己并没像上次一样被绑在床上，只是手上插着输液的管子。身处的环境也不是上次的病房，看起来像是谁的家里。随着视觉渐渐恢复，他看清楚了墙上挂的照片：不同的时代，女子留着不同的发型，穿着或旗袍或和服或洋服，但是都是同样一张自己熟悉的脸。

“醒了？”听到开门声的相叶努力动了动头，看见你拿着一大杯红色的饮料走进屋里。你把饮料放在桌上，查看了一下输液的流速，然后用红外线枪测了一下他的体温。

“之前有些感染，好在已经退烧了。”你用热毛巾胡乱给他擦了擦脸，看着他无力反抗的样子，你的心情好得不得了。

“你的小伙伴nino今天来医院要人了，他黑了医院的系统，拿病人的信息要挟我把你交给他。我一生气，就把他。。。”你看着他关切的目光突然犀利起来，张了张棱形嘴，却没能发出声音。

“就把他打了一顿。”床上的病人仿佛安心的输了一口气：“我还警告他，要是再敢胡闹，就报复在你身上，给你测直肠温度，一天三次，再多做几回胃镜肠镜，反正我闲着也是闲着。”

之后的几周仿佛相安无事一般，相叶以惊人的速度恢复健康，几乎比正常人要快上一倍。

“你知道自己体内有种特殊的药物嘛，”照例检查完他的伤势，你在床边坐了下来：“这种药物让你身体恢复的比常人更快，更有活力，身手也更敏捷。唯一的缺点就是长时间服用会缩短寿命。”

看着他低头不语的样子，显然知道自己的处境。

“你加入杀手组织，一次一次冒生命危险，甚至都不在意自己能活多少年，究竟是为了什么呢？”你按在他肋骨上的手稍稍用力，感觉他因为疼痛吸了一口气。

“在这样下去，你可能就是我情人里最短命的一个了。”

冰冷的吻让年轻的杀手无法拒绝。

“我活了一百多年，见过那么多个男人，你还真是最傻的一个。”

“其实你一直想要得到的答案，就在我这里。”

“你问，我就告诉你。”


	9. Chapter 9

冰冷的雨水不住的打在脸上，年幼的相叶雅纪被母亲抱在怀里，在泥泞的丛间小路上深一脚浅一脚的奔跑。之前一家三口在野营地搭的帐篷和点燃的煤油灯光已经看不见了，只是在嘈杂的雨里隐约还能听到父亲的喊叫声。那个怪兽扑上来的时候，父亲用肩膀挡住了他的攻击，却被对方锋利的牙齿一口咬住，他一转头就把父亲甩了出去，同时活生生的撕下来肩膀上的一块肉。

“快跑！”浑身是血的父亲努力爬起来抱住了怪物的腿，企图阻止他扑向自己的妻儿。

闻到血腥味的怪物愣了一下，转过头把父亲提了起来，贪婪的舔着他伤口里涌出的鲜血。

“带着雅纪快跑！”被吓到的母亲突然回过神来，不知道哪里来的力气，一把抱起已经傻了的儿子，向着离开森林的方向狂奔。。。

“爸爸！！！”突然惊醒的相叶猛地坐了起来。

“又做噩梦了？”视力在黑暗中渐渐恢复，相叶看到你坐在床边的沙发上抱着电脑正在看MRI图像。虽然房子隔音很好，但是他还是能听到窗外的雨声。

你放下电脑，摸了摸他的额头和脉搏，感觉他急促的心跳声慢慢平和下来。却被相叶一把抓住了手扯到了怀里。

“上个世纪90年代你在哪里？”

面对突兀的问题你愣了一下：“那个时候我用另一个名字在英国爱丁堡大学医学院做脑外科医生，大概已经做了快20年了。”

“没有来过日本吗？”

“没有。”你随手理了理他长长的刘海，都快挡住眼睛了：“二战之后，我离开了亚洲一直在欧洲各地生活，2000年左右去了美国，直到几年前为了新的科研项目才回来的。。。”

年轻的杀手突然解开了你的居家服，把体温低的你贴在了他温暖的胸膛。。。

“抱我。。。”突然流泪的他委屈的求你：

“如果当初你在。。。会不会。。。他就不会死。。。”

很久没有体会到强烈人类情感的你用吻堵上了他没说出来的话，掺杂着泪水的吻，是咸的。


End file.
